Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98KLEP01110xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98KLEP01110xe2x80x99.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Zonal Geraniums with uniform plant habit and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar xe2x80x98Kleconaxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/250,015, (now abondoned) as the female, or seed, parent with the Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum cultivar. xe2x80x98Klecardixe2x80x99, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEP01110 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany, in June, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98KLEP01110xe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98KLEP01110xe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Zonal Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching and flowering habit.
3. Early flowering habit.
4. Red purple-colored flowers arranged in rounded umbels held above the foliage on upright and strong peduncles.
5. Good tolerance to rain and high temperatures.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are most similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Klecona. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar Klecona in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Klecona.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Zonal Geranium do not have a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Klecona have a zonation pattern.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Klecona.
Plants of the new Zonal Geranium differ from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Klecardi, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium are larger and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar Klecardi.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Zonal Geranium do not have a zonation pattern whereas leaves of plants of the cultivar Klecardi have a zonation pattern.
3. Plants of the new Zonal Geranium and the cultivar Klecona differ in flower coloration.